Monica Dawson
Overview Monica Dawson is the cousin of Micah Sanders and has the power to mimic any skill or talent that she witnesses. Monica first noticed her power when she discovered that she was able to carve roses out of tomatoes after she saw it done on TV. While watching professional wrestling on Pay-Per-View TV, she saw a pro wrestler perform a kicking move upon an opponant by grabbing a pole and using centrifical force to launch himself, feet first at his rival. The move is the trademarked 619 performed by WWE superstar, Rey Mysterio.The next night, as she was about to close the restaurant, an armed robber broke in and forced Monica to take a seat. Then, as he was about to break into the cash register, Monica instantly remembered the wrestling move that she saw on TV and immediately launched herself at the robber, knocking him through a glass partition. She and Micah tested her powers farther by watching some young girls playing a game of "Double Dutch". When a girl challenged her, she joined in and performed the jump rope routines just as she saw them. Later, Professor Mohinder Suresh traveled to New Orleans to ask Monica to come with him to New York for testing. Monica agreed. The Company's director, Bob Bishop, ordered Mohinder to inject Monica with a strain of the "Shanti Virus" in order to eliminate Monica's powers, a process which might also kill Monica. Mohinder refused. Bishop sent Monica home with his tanks and a video IPOD which contained files ranging from martial arts to plumbing so Monica could access them at anytime. Micah had a bookbag the he carried his late father's Medal of Valour, and several valuable comic books. Monica's brother Damon took the bag and tried to sell some of Micah's things, but was mugged for his troubles. Micah was furious with Damon and tried to beat him up further. Monica offered to help Micah retrieve the medal and the comics. Standing across the street from the muggers' hideout, Micah used his powers and "asked" the streetlight to go out. Then, Monica was able to climb up to the upper window and enter the house. Just as she located Micah's backpack, the muggers returned and forced Monica into a van. Volume 2's Ending, Powerless Micah ran off to beg his mother, Niki, to help him save his cousin. Niki agreed and the drove off after them. Micah used his cell phone as a GPS device to locate Monica's cell phone. Monica discovered that the muggers were actually hired arsonists. They tied her up and used one of Micah's comics and gasoline to catch the house on fire with Monica in it. Niki subdued one of the arsonists and broke into the burning house. She untied Monica's hands as the flames started to engulf the house. Monica was able to escape, and ran into Micah's waiting arms. Tragicly, the house exploded with Niki still inside. Volume 3 Monica returns supposedly in One of Us, One of Them along with Micah Sanders in a deleted scene. It will be included in the Season 3 boxset. Trivia *Like, Simone Deveaux, she only appeared for single season and never was seen again. **But unlike Simone, she supposed appear in Season 3, but her scene was cut.